


Service and Survive

by threelittlelongpigs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emetophilia, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelittlelongpigs/pseuds/threelittlelongpigs
Summary: Overwatch lore patch 2.0: Talon is actually about conducting weird fetish experiments.





	Service and Survive

“This will be your final test. It will last exactly twenty-four hours. All unnecessary systems - respiratory, digestive, excretory, homeostasis - have been nullified. Your supervisors will not tolerate any mistakes. If you fail, the training regime will have to be repeated from the beginning. Will you comply?”

“I will comply.”

“Before the test begins, we will allow you twenty minutes of practice. If you cannot complete your objective within the allotted amount of time, you will be given a more challenging task that you must complete within ten minutes. If you cannot do that, the training regime will have to be repeated, effective immediately after the ten minutes are up. Will you comply?”

“I will comply.”

The sterile air of her chamber is disturbed by the only exit opening and closing. Widowmaker, naked and kneeling on the floor, watches a man approach her. She cannot see his face or any identifying features, as usual, except for his genetically enhanced twelve-inch hemipenes.

“Your objective is simple. Service and survive.”

He touches her chin with his thumb, appraising her through the eyes of his mask. His hand is the size of her skull. The head of his left hemipenis drools cum as viscous as syrup. It drips onto the clean white floor - which isn’t going to stay clean for very long.

“The practice test begins now.”

Her lips are parted and her tongue is out before the voice is done speaking. The man grabs her by the hair, kept in a tight ponytail to provide the perfect grip. He misses on his first thrust, and then he rams half of his left hemipenis into her mouth.

She gags, and tears prick her eyes at the sudden intrusion. Her nose flares and she holds up her hands to push away his hips. She doesn’t actually need air, but her reactions are an integral part of the simulation.

The first few minutes are dedicated to her tongue. She swallows around his cock and his pre-cum fills her throat. She coaxes more of his cum out and it leaks from the corners of her mouth, down her chin, over her breasts. He gropes her tits in one rough hand - squeezing and pinching her nipples, rubbing in his cum like an animal marking his territory - while she sucks him off.

He pulls her off his left hemipenis, a string of saliva following her lips, so she can show equal attention to the second one. She licks the head and kisses the bulging vein running underneath. She takes what she can of his balls into her little mouth as he slaps his spit-slick hemipenes on her face. They’re both long enough to break her esophagus.

He jerks her by her hair and positions her mouth over his right hemipenis. Fat globs of his cum push past her lips and he watches her swallow it. Then, in one violent thrust, he forces his cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat. She makes a harsh choking sound and her eyes flutter as if she’s going to pass out, but she can take it as hard as he can give and harder.

Balls to her chin, he uses her face as a fuckhole. The chamber is filled with the wet, sloppy sound of her mouth being exploited for all the suction it can possibly give him. The grooves on the sides of his cock rub the muscles on the inside of her throat and she heaves once, twice. There’s nothing in her stomach except for his cum, but it’s another bodily reaction of hers that they felt was worthy of keeping.

He continues pounding his cock against her reflex until she pukes. He still doesn’t pull off. His cum and her bile coats his hemipenis. Her throat twitches around its invader but has nothing else to regurgitate - until he climaxes and releases a gallon of cum inside her. He holds her to his crotch by her hair to make sure she swallows it all. She doesn’t spill a drop.

He doesn’t give her a minute to catch her breath because she doesn’t need one. She takes his other cock into her slobbering mouth. He grabs her tiny wrist in one hand and makes her stroke his limp right hemipenis as she services the left one. Her hand can barely fit around its girth, so he lets her go and guides his cock between her tits instead. They’re small but there’s enough cleavage for him to messily thrust between.

He prods the back of her mouth with the head of his left hemipenis over and over again. She makes choked noises muffled by cock. He drags the lobes of his hemipenis over her sensitive muscles and the tight heat of her throat convulses, milking the cum from him. He slaps her tits, and although she doesn’t feel pain, she jumps as if she does. It makes his balls smack heavily against her chin and his right hemipenis dribble cum over her breasts.

He insistently presses against her reflex. She sputters and retches loudly, and he forces her to vomit over his cock. He pulls off at the last second so half a gallon of his cum escapes from her mouth. He pushes her face into it, and she licks the mess off his boots and off the floor.

Time is running out and she hasn't finished with his left hemipenis yet. She tries to take his cock back into her mouth, but he delivers a hard back-handed slap across her face. He drives his boot into her face and pushes her down, stroking himself and waiting. Purposefully.

“Objective incomplete.”

Another faceless man enters the chamber. His equine cock hangs at half-mast. He wordlessly takes his place behind Widowmaker.

“The second practice test begins now.”

The men grab her by the arms and legs. They lift her up and turn her over so she's trapped between their bodies. The first man forces his thick fingers into her mouth and scissors them apart. He squeezes his hemipenes into the small space, and when he's satisfied they'll both fit in this convenient cock sleeve, he grunts and starts to thrust. Her lips spread obscenely wide and her cheeks noticeably bulge.

The second man considers his options. He roughly fingers her cunt and licks the wetness off. With the same fingers, he probes her asshole and decides he likes how much tighter it is there. His giant horse cock presses against the rim of her hole, teasing her, and then he brutally penetrates her. He slams all the way inside and the shape of his cock shows through her stomach. He wraps his hand around the shape and fucks his fist as he fucks her ass.

She would scream for effect if she wasn't close to throwing up for a third time on cock. Her face is covered in spit, cum, vomit, and tears. She's speared between the men like a piece of meat. Her throat is relentlessly fucked and her cunt is mercilessly fingerbanged as her ass is destroyed.

The men wring every second of pleasure they can from her body, from every hole. The lower half of their masks retract so they can suck and bite her nipples. They twist her nipples cruelly and leave teeth marks over her tits. When they're not biting her, they're sucking each other's tongues ravenously, crashing their mouths together and fighting for dominance.

Load after load of cum is pumped inside her until it trickles from her nose and makes her stomach bloat. The horse cock penetrates her so extremely that he fucks the cum out of her; it trickles from her cunt and helps to lubricate her ass.

At one point they decide to switch places. The horse cock, balls smothering her nose, hammers her throat. She pukes cum over his cock and balls, and still he continues to punch the back of her throat with every thrust. The hemipenes stuff her with an excess amount of cum. With one in her ass and one in her cunt, they almost touch on the inside. She climaxes repeatedly around his cock and it makes her ass clench, squeezing more cum out of him.

With a final savage thrust, the man with the horse cock empties his balls inside her. The hemipenes follow soon after, unleashing a flood of cum. Her stomach swells. When they pull out, her abused cunt and ass gape. Her holes clench around nothing, broken by the massive size of their cocks. She throws up gallons of cum from her wrecked throat. 

She closes her eyes as the hemipenes release another wave of cum, over her face and in her hair. She sticks her tongue out to lap it up and the horse cock pushes inside. As ropes of cum cover her tits, she dutifully cleans his cock and his balls with her tongue.

The men grab her by the hair again and jerk her onto her feet. A tongue is shoved into her mouth, sliding wetly against her own. One man spits into her mouth and she kisses it into the other man’s mouth. They mindlessly, desperately devour each other, with their tongues and teeth and mouthfuls of cum.

The chamber smells of sex. The floors are smeared with their shared fluids.

“Objective complete.”

Three more men enter. Five fat ten-inch tentacles writhe between the first man’s legs. The second man strokes his thick, veiny, knotted cock. The third man displays his three distinct human penises, each one fifteen inches long.

“The official test will begin shortly. It will be considerably harder than the practice test.”

A compartment opens up in the chamber, filled with posture collars, spreader bars, inflatable gags, and more. She's familiar with most of them, but there's a few instruments she hasn't been instructed with yet.

“Your objective is the same, but you now have twenty-four hours to complete it. There will be no breaks. We expect you to perform perfectly. Will you comply?”

The men surround her with their cocks in their hands. One of them takes a long rod from the compartment and pushes a button on the side. The end flares with an electric shock. Another man retrieves a pair of nipple clamps connected by a chain, and someone else grabs a leather flog. Widowmaker looks up at them, mouth watering.

“I will comply.”

They launch themselves on her.

One second the hemipenes are buried in her ass, and the next, the tentacles are filling her guts. Her mouth is claimed by the knot, over and over again. Her cunt is ravaged by three cocks at once. Her face is slapped and her ass is spanked. Her tits are spat on and fucked. Her nipples are pulled by the chain and flogged until they are bright red.

She's fucked and bred endlessly. At one point her holes are stuffed with five cocks at once. If she needed to breathe, she would be suffocating on cock. The tentacles are so desperate to fill her that they squirm into her nose and ears. They fuck her with abandon, hard and violent enough that it would kill any other woman.

The horse cock slams into her cunt. The man with the knotted cock is situated above her so he can fuck her mouth and eat her pussy at the same time, sloppily licking and sucking on her clit while the horse cock thrusts in and out. His knot protrudes in her throat, and when he climaxes, it expands to the tight fit of her throat and stays there until her stomach is swollen big with cum.

Cum trickles from every orifice in her body. The rod shocks her clit for every ounce that escapes. Once her stomach reaches its limit, they force her to vomit and then fill her up again. She's fucked and inflated with gallons of cum, and then her gag reflex is attacked with cocks and fingers until she regurgitates it. They fuck her in pools of vomit, sweat, and cum, and they kiss each other with their ravenous mouths.

The three human cocks thrust between her tits and pull hard on the chains connecting her nipples, while the tentacles, two in her mouth and three wrapped around the cocks, fuck her mouth. They ejaculate over her face, and the knot in her cunt bulges, pushing up against the hemipenes fucking the same hole. The horse cock pounds away at her ass, and the men above her jerk off the outline of his cock in her stomach. The flog comes down on her backside as the horse cock explodes, filling her so full of cum that she looks eight months pregnant.

At the end of the twenty-four hours, when the men are collapsed on the floor, panting, balls empty, cocks twitching limply - Widowmaker stands above them and waits.

“Objective complete.”

The men are retrieved from her room by a team of similarly masked scientists. She allows herself to be strapped to the table she has been tested on countless times before.

The voice that oversees her progress delivers her results.

“Your supervisors were dissatisfied for reasons they did not cite, and it seems that we will have to restart the training regime over from the beginning. Will you comply?”

She opens her mouth to say, _I will comply,_ but at that moment, the headset is strapped around her head and the tubes are plugged into her holes. Her vision goes dark.

“What a shame. This is the third time. Your next test could last several days, if the supervisors deem it appropriate.”


End file.
